The Cello Song
by dokidong
Summary: Selama dua belas tahun, alunan gesekan cello tak henti menggema di penjuru rumahnya. Selama dua belas tahun itu juga, perasaan Kyuhyun pada Lee Sungmin tak pernah sedikit pun berkurang.


**The Cello Song**

.

.

_I chased my dreams until I caught them.  
I chased my thoughts until I stopped thinking.  
And I chased my heart until I found you._

-I Wrote This For You-

.

.

.

Ketika umurnya menginjak 7 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah dikejutkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun ingat betul saat itu. Sang kakak, _Cho Ahra_, merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak anak laki-laki tersebut. Mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang musik keluarga mereka. Dan Kyuhyun juga masih ingat dengan betul. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu—sebuah senyuman yang spontan terukir di wajahnya sendiri, tak dapat ia hindari.

Malamnya, Kyuhyun pun mengetahui siapa nama dari anak laki-laki yang sempat mengunjungi rumahnya siang tadi.

"Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun mengulang kembali ucapan sang kakak—kedua tangannya masih sibuk menggenggam alat makan. "Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melahap kembali makanan yang berada di depannya.

Sang ibu saat itu hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mengerti benar jika putra kecilnya itu sedang berusaha _menanamkan_ nama yang baru saja didengarnya tadi ke dalam ingatannya.

Dan benar saja dugaan wanita yang nyatanya telah melahirkan Kyuhyun tersebut. Karena esok paginya, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri dirinya tiba-tiba saja dengan wajah sembab—yang disebabkan karena ia baru bangun tidur—hanya untuk bertanya tentang Sungmin.

"Umma, apa anak itu akan datang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap satu matanya. Ia membiarkan sang ibu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa dirinya ke pangkuan wanita tersebut.

"Tentu," wanita itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya nyaman di pangkuan sang ibu. "Jangan beritahu _noona_ kalau aku menanyakannya."

Sang ibu pun terkekeh pelan. Tentu ia tidak perlu bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai hal tersebut. Karena ia mengerti benar bagaimana putra kecilnya itu meskipun tanpa bertanya sekalipun.

x

Detik demi detik.

Hari yang berganti dengan Bulan.

Dan tahun demi tahunnya, Kyuhyun pun tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat keluarganya bangga terhadapnya. Keluarga Cho, memang terkenal dengan betapa giatnya mereka di dalam bidang yang begitu menarik perhatian mereka. Dalam hal ini, hanya ada satu bidang dimana keluarga Cho terkenal karena keahliannya. Dan itu adalah musik.

Sang kepala keluarga yang merupakan seorang cellist terkenal, mempunyai seorang istri yang begitu piawai memainkan jemari-jemarinya di atas piano. Cho Ahra, putri pertama mereka, tengah menekuni bidangnya pada berbagai alat-alat instrumental. Namun ia di kenal lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang violist. Karena itu tidak jarang, jika ia mendapat beberapa penghargaan karena begitu menguasai permainan biola yang nampak menyatu dengan jiwanya tersebut.

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, menyerah untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah _bersahabat _dengan cello. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat dirinya tersisih begitu saja dari perhatian sang ayah. Karena _suaranya, _menjadi senjata sendiri untuk Kyuhyun untuk membuat sang ayah bangga terhadapnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun, diberkahi dengan suara yang begitu dicintai oleh semua orang ketika ia menyanyi. Dan Kyuhyun pun berusaha memanfaatkan keahliannya tersebut sebaik-baiknya.

x

Suara denting piano dan gesekan senar cello yang seketika menggema di setiap penjuru rumahnya tidak membuat satu pun keluarga Cho yang tengah menikmati makan siang itu terusik.

Dari empat orang di keluarga mereka, hanya sang _noona_ yang tidak sedang berada bersama dengan mereka kali ini. Dan mereka tidak perlu bertanya lagi kemana perginya anak sulung tersebut. Karena hanya akan ada satu tempat dimana sang _noona_ kini berada.

Ruang musik.

Dimana Lee Sungmin kini juga berada.

"Aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang mereka bawakan kali ini," Kyuhyun menyesap _latte _ -nya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertanya mengenai Sungmin.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa pelan. "Mereka bahkan tidak memberi tahuku apa judulnya."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku tidak percaya itu. Kecuali kalau mereka sendiri yang menciptakannya, aku tidak akan—" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba. "Wow." Lanjutnya—sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapnya itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Cho Younghwan, _ayah Kyuhyun_, kembali mengukirkan sebuah senyuman. Ia menaruh koran yang sudah beberapa kali ini dibacanya berulang.

"Aku meminta Sungmin untuk mencoba _mainan_ baruku," Younghwan membuka suara lagi, membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Kau membeli cello baru?!"

"_Electric cello,_" sang ibu menambahkan sembari merapihkan meja makan. Sementara Kyuhyun menyesap _latte_ terakhirnya sebelum menyerahkan cangkir yang tengah di pegangnya itu kepada sang ibu.

"Apa kau tidak ingat berapa banyak cello yang kini telah menjadi koleksimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Aish, Kyuhyun. Cello itu untuk Sungmin, kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal!"

"Jaga bicaramu anak muda!" Younghwan menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan koran yang entah sejak kapan telah tergulung di tangannya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu benar jika hal tersebut bukan merupakan hal yang serius.

Setelah sembilan belas tahun ia hidup bersama ayahnya, Kyuhyun tahu benar bagaimana watak sang ayah yang _easy going_ di dalam keluarganya tersebut. Hal itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berbincang dengan sang ayah. Karena dengan begitu, selain sebagai kepala keluarga. Kyuhyun pun bisa menganggap sang ayah sebagai seorang teman—_sahabatnya sekaligus. _

"Kalau aku memberitahumu dari awal, apa kau akan membelikan cello itu untuk Sungmin?"

Nampaknya, pertanyaan tersebut telak mengenai pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu, sepintar-pintarnya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, tidak akan ada yang bisa membodohi kedua orang tuanya dan _melarikan diri_ begitu saja.

Mirisnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya keberanian sedikit pun untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Selama 12 tahun ia melihat bagaimana sosok Sungmin yang seakan tumbuh bersama dirinya tahun demi tahun. Selama itu pun, Kyuhyun tak pernah berani untuk menghampiri Sungmin, bahkan hanya untuk mengobrol sekalipun. Namun senyuman yang pertama kalinya ia lihat—yang terukir di wajah Sungmin—dan sekaligus membuatnya tersenyum membalas ketika umurnya masih 7 tahun, tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan begitu saja.

Tahun demi tahun. Dan tiap detiknya, Kyuhyun berharap kalau ia bisa melihat senyuman itu kembali—bahkan dari dekat. Yang entah kapan hal tersebut akan terwujud.

"Oh, tidak..." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya seketika, tatapannya menatap kearah jarum jam di tangannya. "Aku akan telat!"

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan putranya. Dan sebelum sempat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan, sebuah alunan dari gesekan cello pun kembali terdengar, seakan menggema—sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Spontan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Kearah sang ayah.

Ia menyeringai.

"_J.S. Bach's Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1:Prelude." _ Ucapnya bersamaan dengan sang ayah. Kyuhyun yakin benar tebakannya tidak akan meleset, terlebih ketika ayahnya mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertinya. Kyuhyun tahu benar setiap gesek demi gesakan senar cello yang berdentum di gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun tahu benar bagaimana Sungmin yang tak akan pernah absen memainkan lagu tersebut.

Kyuhyun tahu benar, bagaimana lagu itu menjadi lagu pertama yang Sungmin mainkan secara lengkap—_nyaris sempurna—_saat lagu tersebut kembali terdengar di dalam rumah mereka.

Tentu, selain sang ayah yang juga sempat memainkan lagu tersebut di setiap detiknya, kini giliran Sungmin yang memenuhi penjuru rumah mereka dengan alunan melodi dari _masterpiece _ciptaan J.S. Bach itu.

Dan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak merasa risih sedikitpun karenanya.

x

Sungmin merupakan anak dari kenalan Cho Younghwan. Hal itu diketahui Kyuhyun secara langsung ketika ayahnya dengan bangga bercerita—di salah satu makan malam mereka. Sang _noona_ menambahkan, bahwa Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya belajar bersama—untuk mengenal lebih dalam alat instrumental dan musik-musik klasik yang begitu menarik perhatian mereka.

Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Kyuhyun nyaris tak mempercayai hal itu. Karena bagaimana pun, meski Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat—Kyuhyun bisa memastikan kalau Sungmin nampak lebih muda darinya. Ia bahkan pernah mengira bahwa mereka adalah sebaya.

Sungmin mengambil jurusan seni musik klasik dimana ayah Kyuhyun pernah bersekolah dulunya. Terlebih, ia memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada alat musik cello. Yang merupakan _cinta pertama _bagi ayah Kyuhyun—selain ibunya, tentu saja. Dan Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan betul bagaimana bahagianya Younghwan saat itu, ketika ayahnya tersebut mengetahui _rasa cinta_ Sungmin terhadap cello.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana sang ayah, yang seakan menganggap Sungmin seperti bagian keluarga mereka sendiri.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut. Karena kalau boleh ia jujur, satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Kyuhyun adalah perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sungmin. Yang entah bagaimana justru semakin bertambah di setiap kali tatapannya menangkap sosok Sungmin—berjalan menuju ruang musik keluarganya.

Namun bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap untuk mengenal Sungmin lebih baik, dan bukan sekedar memandang pemuda tersebut dari jauh. Kyuhyun pun tak jarang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kapan keberanian di dalam dirinya akan muncul.

Yang jelas, hal itu justru membuat dirinya frustrasi dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit saat tubuhnya terdorong ke samping secara mendadak, menghantam tembok yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ia menatap geram kearah Ahra yang ia yakini adalah penyebab kenapa ia seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa?" tanya Ahra.

Kyuhyun berdecak, merapihkan kemeja yang tengah di pakainya dan membetulkan posisi berdirinya kembali. "Aku akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan kalau kau terus melakukan hal seperti itu."

Ahra tertawa mengejek. Tahu persis betapa konyolnya ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang _dongsaeng_.

"Aku serius." Kyuhyun membuang muka, kedua tangannya kini sibuk membenarkansebuah _bowtie_ yang mengalung cantik pada kerah kemejanya.

Sang _noona_ hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ketimbang menuntutku, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau membantuku membawakan makanan ini, heh?"

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahi sekilas. Pada akhirnya menerima permintaan sang _noona_ dan mengambil alih nampan berisikan makanan di atasnya.

"Bagus," ucap Ahra kemudian. "Sekarang, bawa makanan ini ke ruang musik. Dan jangan sampai ada yang tumpah, kau mengerti?"

"H-hah?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Ahra mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang menuju ke ruang musik. "T-tunggu dulu... _noona_," ia berusaha meronta namun tetap menjaga keseimbangannya sekaligus, untuk menjaga makanan yang dibawanya itu agar tidak tumpah.

Ruangan musik adalah ruangan yang tidak pernah dimasuki Kyuhyun ketika Ahra dan Sungmin berada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun beralasan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggu kosentrasi sang kakak dan juga Sungmin saat berlatih, yang mana Kyuhyun tahu sendiri bahwa alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuknya.

Tapi, bagaimana pun, Ahra nampaknya tak mempunyai petunjuk sama sekali bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini tengah menghindari ruangan musik. Terlebih jika Sungmin ada disana.

"_Noona, _aku rasa aku akan telat ke acara yang harus aku datangi hari ini!" Kyuhyun berseru, berharap Ahra mau melepaskannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku yakin ini tidak akan menyita waktumu lebih dari lima menit."

_Tapi, mungkin saja aku tidak ingin keluar lagi dari tempat itu. _Kyuhyun membatin. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena perasaan yang berkecamuk—yang muncul seketika di benaknya.

Sebesar apapun ia ingin melarikan diri, sebesar itu juga keinginan Kyuhyun untuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang musik.

Dan disanalah ia berdiri sekarang.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sengaja ia hindari selama 12 tahun terakhir di setiap kali Sungmin singgah ke rumah mereka.

Di sebuah ruangan yang seketika menyambutnya dengan alunan sebuah musik—yang membuatnya berhenti berpikir begitu saja dan tak menyadari pintu di belakangnya telah tertutup.

Di sebuah ruangan... dimana kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya selama 12 tahun ini.

Di sebuah ruangan. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sungmin. Serta alunan melodi yang mengalun lembut dari cello yang tengah dimainkan pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun bodoh kalau ia tidak menyadari lagu apa yang kini tengah di mainkan pemuda yang nyatanya tengah membelakanginya saat ini. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, menyadarkan pikirannya yang seakan membeku.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras untuk mengetahui dimana ia pernah mendengar alunan melodi yang sama.

_Bukan. _Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng pelan—tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa melodi yang kini tengah dimainkan Sungmin bukanlah bagian dari _masterpiece_ milik Bach yang pernah di dengarkan sebelumnya.

Melodi yang didengarnya sekarang, bukanlah bagian dari musik klasik yang selama ini menggema di rumahnya.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya setelah itu.

"Aku tahu lagu ini," Kyuhyun membuka suara, sembari menaruh makanan yang sejak tadi di pegangnya itu pada meja terdekat.

Dan seketika Kyuhyun tersadar, bahwa keputusannya untuk membuka suara saat itu adalah pilihan yang tidak tepat.

Karena saat itu juga alunan melodi itu terhenti.

Karena saat itu juga, Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Membuat kedua matanya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

- t b c -

.

.

a/n:

**Closer To The Sun performed by Carol Thorns. **Lagu yang pertama kali muncul di cerita ini, yang diciptain sama Sungmin & Ahra. Kalau di youtube, keywordnya: Electric Cello. / **J.S. Bach's Unaccompanied Cello Suite No. 1:Prelude. **Classical piece punyanya Johann Sebastian Bach. Tapi sebenernya pas nulis ini, saya sambil dengerin yang versi dari _ThePianoGuys _yang kalau di youtube bisa dicari dengan keyword: The Cello Song – (Bach is Back With 7 More Cellos) / yang terakhir itu lagunya **David Gueta – Without You **dan lagi, versi dari _ThePianoGuys. _Lagu yang Kyuhyun coba buat ingat-ingat.


End file.
